


I Miss You

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Malice Mizer
Genre: BL, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Gackt has to work on Kami's death anniversary, so he pays a visit to his grave which will have consequences.





	I Miss You

  
It was June twentieth. The day was rather cloudy, some light rain on the previous night had damped the place and at the early hours of the morning it actually felt nice.  
  
Gackt walked down the path towards his destination holding a flower bouquet in one of his hands and a paper bag on the other. He knew the way by memory, not really paying attention to where he was going until he stopped in front of the grave. He then sighed looking at the perennial flowers that decorated it. The following day there surely would be even more of them. He then crouched down and placed his own bouquet in one of the pots. He had been thinking about Kami so much on the previous days, he assumed it was because of his anniversary being so close. Yet he couldn't shake away a certain feeling of guilt that still accompanied the memories of the one who had been so much more than a friend to him.  
  
"Oi, Kami..." He tried to smile, feeling his voice a bit strangled. "I know, it's still one more day for your anniversary but... I'll have to leave in a little while and I couldn't change the dates this time... So I'm here a bit early. I hope you don't get mad at me because of it... You know how work is..." Gackt sighed passing a hand thru his short hair as he sat down next to the grave; taking two cans of Kami's favorite coffee and a couple of melon breads out of the paper bag, placing one of each a top the grave.  
  
He closed his eyes as he drank the contents of his can, eating his melon bread slowly as he stared in the distance. "You know... All this time I thought I would get to see you again..." Gackt smiled towards the grave. "I've seen ghosts since I was a child... And I hated it...” he looked away once again. “But then... When you left I had the slightest hope that you would show yourself one day before me... And I would finally be thankful for being able to see ghosts, but...” he sighed once more, standing up, fixing his dark glasses as he wiped a few tears off his eyes before they'd dare to roll down his cheeks. "I don't know how many times I've apologized for not making things up with you that time... But I guess you forgave me... And that's why you left in peace..." He said as he looked down at the grave once more. "I really hope you are happy..."  
  
He smiled one last time as he turned around. "I'll come visit you again... Bye for now..." And with that he left.  
  
A few hours later Gackt boarded a plane, he still felt a bit guilty for not being able to be in Japan on the 21st but work was work and he had to keep going.  
  
Once he arrived to his destination, Gackt had barely had time to eat before having a press conference, later that day he had to be on a talk show, so work drowned him and that helped him lighten his mood.  
  
He finished his work around one in the morning, so he took a taxi back to his hotel and went straight to take a shower. He was really tired and the hot water felt just right on his sore muscles.  
  
After showering he put on his robe and went to brush his teeth, adding some toothpaste to his brush and leaving the cap off.  
  
 _"Why do you always leave the cap off, it's not difficult to put it back on..."_  
  
Gackt smiled at the memory of Kami's words. The elder enjoyed keeping his house clean and neat, and at times they would have small silly fights due to Gackt leaving the cap off the toothpaste, or not placing the soap on its holder, or even because they had different ideas on which was the right position for the toilet paper. So he picked up the cap, tempted to place it back on as he finished brushing his teeth, but then deciding against it and just leaving it there as he picked a towel to dry his face.  
  
"I've told you not to leave the toothpaste uncapped." Kami's voice made Gackt freeze, not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him. Feeling scared of lowering the towel not sure what would be the more frightening... find himself alone or not.  
  
"Sorry...?" He dared to say.  
  
"No, you are not sorry!" Kami's voice insisted. "Now, put that towel down and fix the toothpaste..."  
  
Gackt actually obeyed, lowering the towel little by little. His eyes widening in surprise as he saw Kami there, his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow arched waiting.  
  
"Kami!" Gackt said feeling a mixture of fear and joy, he couldn't quite decide if he was scared or surprised.  
  
“Come on... Toothpaste won't recap itself..." Kami insisted.  
  
“Am I dreaming?" Gackt asked, wondering if maybe he had fallen asleep on the cab and this all was a dream.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject!" Kami frowned.  
  
Gackt was going to argue that Kami being there was a much bigger issue than a toothpaste cap, but decided against it, sighing as he recapped it. "There you have... Happy now?" He asked.  
  
"No." Kami said looking at Gackt.  
  
"Do you want me to apologize or something?" Gackt asked puzzled.  
  
"Well... I expected you to be happy to see me..." Kami pouted.  
  
"I am!" Gackt said feeling surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well... I don't know... I expected you to be..." Kami sighed. "All over me... Maybe?" He then looked away blushing softly.  
  
"You idiot!" Gackt said then hesitating for a moment before launching himself at Kami, holding him against his chest.  
  
“That's more like it..." Kami said holding Gackt back. "But I'm not an idiot..."  
  
"How dare you to be upset about a stupid toothpaste cap and sill expect me to be all over you at the same time?" Gackt asked feeling his voice break and his eyes water.  
  
"Well... You don't have to cry because of the cap..." Kami said attempting to make Gackt smile.  
  
"I'm not crying!" Gackt lied, taking a hand to his eyes and wiping them carelessly. "What took you so long? I've missed you so much!" He said holding Kami again, stronger this time as he saw he wasn't disappearing or something.  
  
Kami smiled as he caressed Gackt's hair softly. "Kiss me..." He requested, and in less than a second Gackt's lips where on his, kissing him almost desperately; sucking on his lower lip to then lick it, asking for entrance and gaining it. The kiss grew deep and passionate until Gackt needed to breath and broke it softly while hovering his partially open lips over Kami's.  
  
"I want you so much..." Gackt said allowing his hands to wander over Kami's back.  
  
"This is what I was talking about..." Kami said caressing Gackt's back as he allowed him to push him against the wall.  
  
Gackt then kissed Kami's neck, sucking and biting all those places he knew by memory that would make the elder melt. "Have you missed me?"  
  
"Oh yes... Too much..." Kami said, moaning as he felt how Gackt began to rub their groins together.  
  
"Let’s go to the bed..." Gackt requested once he needed more, Kami followed him, climbing into it and straddling the younger as he kissed him once again, with even more desperation this time.  
  
Gackt continued to caress and kiss every inch of skin on Kami's body, allowing the other explore his body as well, enjoying how their bodies rocked against each other on that rhythm that was theirs alone. It was like not a day has passed since they'd last been together; yet everything felt new and stronger.  
  
Gackt closed his eyes as he reached completion, feeling Kami's seed sprawl over his abdomen, holding him, not wanting to let go.  
  
Kami shifted in his position, lying down next to Gackt as he placed his head on the younger’s chest. "Aren't you tired?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but you are here... And I don't want to close my eyes because I'm sure you'll be gone as soon as I do..." Gackt said looking at Kami as he caressed his hair.  
  
Kami smiled. "Oh, but you have an interview in a few hours..."  
  
“I don't care..." Gackt pulled Kami closer, kissing his lips softly. "How come you are here?"  
  
"I got a special permission to come to see you..." Kami caressed Gackt's face.  
  
"Took you long enough..." Gackt complained.  
  
"Well... You know... You were right about me not having anything left to do in this world..." Kami said looking into Gackt's eyes. "It's not so easy to come back... You should be thankful!"  
  
"I am..." Gackt said sighing. "But... What about me? You left me..." His eyes started watering again.  
  
"My time here was up..." Kami kissed Gackt's tears as they rolled down his cheeks. "I knew you would be fine... It's not hard to find someone else for you..."  
  
"It's not like that..." Gackt wiped his tears with one of his hands. "He is married..."  
  
Kami laughed softly. "I'm not one of your fangirls... I know the truth about you and… Even if it's not him, I'm sure you'll be happy..."  
  
"I still miss you so much..." Gackt held Kami once more.  
  
"I miss you too..." Kami kissed Gackt's lips softly. "But I must go... And you need to sleep, or rather... Wake up..."  
  
"Wait... Is this a dream?" Gackt asked startled.  
  
"It's real my love..." Kami said kissing Gackt once more, with all his passion. The younger closed his eyes, feeling Kami's warmth wrap around him. "I will always love you... And I really want you to be happy..."  
  
Gackt opened his eyes, hearing his alarm go off. Sitting up and finding himself alone in bed. He shuffled through the bed sheets looking for his phone, finding it and setting his alarm of. He then rubbed his eyes softly, yawning as he stretched his back and got out of the bed, walking towards the balcony.  
  
He opened the window and stepped outside. The morning air felt good against his skin. He felt really confused, "So it was a dream after all..." He told himself. "Though... I don't remember setting the alarm... Or even going to bed..." He mused as he looked at the horizon. And just then, a blue and purple butterfly flew by, landing on his hand for a few seconds to then take off.  
  
"It wasn't a dream..." Gackt said smiling. "You better come to see me again!" He yelled in the direction the butterfly took off, however it was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Gackt then went back inside his room, he had a day full of work, but he felt definitely happier now.  
  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say about this? Well, this was my attempt at "paranormal" genre as my entry to a monthly challenge. I hope I made a decent job with this story. I'm still not quite comfortable with the genre, I placed a pseudo-smutty scene there which I hope was enough to entertain you XD Please don't kill me >< I wasn't trying to be disrespectful or anything, and I hope I'm not offendign anyone's memory of Kami.


End file.
